


Love or Need

by verderblich



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Insecurity, M/M, Made-up Rick's past, My First Work in This Fandom, My perspective on characters and character developments
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verderblich/pseuds/verderblich
Summary: 我爱你，我像是爱一个炸鸡汉堡那样爱你。
Relationships: Jessica/Morty Smith, Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	Love or Need

**Author's Note:**

> 瑞克和莫蒂cp向同人；  
> 预警：我流人物和人物成长解读，很多私设，废话很多，写得很尴尬，1.1w字，重新看了三季后的产物，瑞莫不逆，有莫蒂/杰西卡情节；  
> 偏温情向的人物关系未来走向；  
> NC-17一发完结，underage；

瑞克终于知道他外孙一整天都看上去焦虑的原因。他的第一反应是，即使他不觉得高中舞会是件蠢事，但也不会把这件事放在自己的日程里，尤其这还是莫蒂的舞会，第二是幸好他们这次去小熊星座北极二行星的冒险无比和平，不然他还要分心给一个心不在焉的莫蒂。但是平心而论莫蒂这次的表现超乎他的预期，无论是莫蒂架着麻醉枪追逐着这颗星球上本土小型脊椎动物时，还是用他那一双对于这个年纪的男孩来说过小的手扒开一层层黏糊糊的脂肪，将那段脊柱从血肉里面拽出来时。这种小型脊柱动物的组织液是白色的，味道不怎么好，莫蒂将手从它的血肉内抽出来时腥臭组织液顺着他的手指粘粘嗒嗒得往下淌。他做了个呕吐的表情，嘟囔着这个宇宙竟然还有白色的血液，但是毫不犹豫地折断了头骨和脊柱链接处，晃晃那颗脑袋后用试管接住流出来的脑髓，在心里数了十秒后干脆利落地将塞子塞上递给瑞克，就像瑞克教给他的那样。当时瑞克忙着想些别的事情，因此接过试管的时候只是面无表情地打了个酒嗝。莫蒂没有走开，站在原地盯着瑞克好一会儿。

“怎，怎么莫蒂？”他预感到这个孩子要得寸进尺地提要求，果不其然莫蒂搓搓手，在瑞克的注视下不安地摸着后脑勺。“瑞克，我们今天早点回去吧，今天晚上是舞会，我我还要准备一下，然后去杰西卡家接她。“

哦，杰西卡。瑞克翻了个白眼，总是莫蒂动力来源，这就是为什么莫蒂今天表现得格外伶俐。他有点不情愿，飞船后面的铁桶装满了三分之二，对瑞克的研究来说已经足够，可是他不爽于莫蒂又要为了他的那点青春荷尔蒙放自己外公的鸽子。

“杰西卡。“瑞克哼了一声，决定不在杰西卡这件事上与他外孙对着干。他见识过莫蒂对于那个女孩疯狂的执着。虽然自己可以处理一个疯狂的莫蒂，但是总归太过麻烦，”你你你终于有勇气约她出来了？这对你来说真是进步啊莫蒂。“

“大概是吧。“莫蒂说，无视了瑞克的明嘲暗讽。有一瞬间他想对瑞克说不完全是他主动约了杰西卡出来——杰西卡在数学课后找到了他，问他对即将到来的舞会的计划。他看出了杰西卡的意图，因为她的神情和那次法庭之前邀请他去裸泳时一模一样，于是莫蒂抢先问杰西卡是否愿意作为他的舞伴和他一起去舞会，并在得到对方同时时红着脸摸着自己的后脑勺。杰西卡看上去十分满意他的反应，给了他一个微笑后离开了，他则是将手揣在兜里哼着歌离开，晚餐时间迫不及待地将这个消息分享给了全家人。

“恭，恭喜你莫蒂，终于爬进了自己梦中女神的裙子里，“瑞克灌下一口自己随身酒瓶里的伏特加，胃袋在辛辣的酒液下猛烈收缩时再次打了个饱嗝。他今天喝的有点太多了，胃里满满晃晃的液体已经提醒了他这一点，但他还是让酒瓶里最后一滴酒顺着自己的喉咙淌了下去。“我就是想让你知道，如，如果你需要帮助，任何意义上的帮助，外，外公都会帮你，莫蒂——不是因为我多关心你，只是因为我见证了你那几年可悲的暗恋。“

瑞克在摇摇晃晃里将飞船撞进了车库。只是偏了一点，实验台上一个装着浅蓝色液体的锥形瓶倒在了地上。瑞克从飞船上下来的时候踢下来几个啤酒瓶。他站在一地玻璃碎片上转头对着莫蒂。“小混蛋，你，你妈把你强行交给我了，无论你在舞会上早射了悻悻而归还是折腾到半夜。你发条消息给我，听明白了没有。“

可是瑞克没有期待莫蒂会在11点之前结束。莫蒂离开后，瑞克开始调配一个有十五种成分的药剂，成分之一是他们从小熊星座取回来的动物脑髓。他正在进行第四步的时候收到了莫蒂的消息，手表的指针正好指到9点。

“那，那个小混蛋，不会临阵脱逃了吧。“

他嘟囔着，拉开飞船舱门的意识到他应该喝一瓶再走，将威士忌波本伏特加甚至工业酒精灌进他的肝，让他躺在酒精组成的浑浊河底在另一个世界清醒。他此刻需要酒精，但是imessage的消息记录已经显示“已读”。瑞克在飞船起飞的那一刻才意识到这个理由多么不“瑞克”。他一向我行我素，表现得是个混蛋。他完全可以将莫蒂晾在四月的冷风中一两个小时，然后穿着沾着酒液的衬衫去接莫蒂，或者等到莫蒂最终瑟瑟发抖地给贝丝发消息，然后在车库里发现他昏倒在自己的呕吐物中；但也许莫蒂会在漫长的等待后借机借宿杰西卡的家——如果他足够聪明的话——两个青少年在被窝里，手电筒的灯光里和沸腾的荷尔蒙下偷偷摸摸地摸遍对方身体。想到这里瑞克撇撇嘴，将加速杆推高。他不希望莫蒂向杰瑞一样在这个年纪成为一个父亲，被婚姻绑定在平凡无趣的生活中；瑞克知道莫蒂在高中学过生理课，但是他不相信莫蒂被激素冲昏的头脑还会剩下多少理智。

一颗精子和一颗卵子结合出来的绝对是比外星怪物可怕百倍的东西。瑞克擦了擦嘴边的口水，远远地就看见莫蒂站在停车场前，一个人。他的表情绝对称不上沮丧，但也没有春梦满足之后的兴奋和慵懒。瑞克在莫蒂翻开的领口看见一个隐秘的口红印，躲躲闪闪地藏在西装外套后；莫蒂在飞船副驾驶上坐下来的一刻扯了扯他的腰带，瑞克发现他腰带扣多扣了一格，夹在中间的那一节腰带突兀地鼓了出来。

“所以你是得手了是吧。”

“是吧。”莫蒂看着窗外的风景接话。瑞克从口袋里拿出他的小酒瓶，语气平淡，”我不明白你那个不确定的语气是为了什么。你还需要别人教你什么叫做得手了吗？你摸到她的胸了吗？“

莫蒂转过头，淹没在月光下的双眼惊异地看着他。

“那我猜她是把你拉进了厕所里是吗，”瑞克说，“然后她口了你，是吗。典型青少年。”

“瑞克，我觉得——”

“我只希望你不要在她摸到你囊袋的时候尖叫出声，就，就像个，就像个处那样莫蒂，然后你整个人变得比樱桃树上被鸟啄食了一半的果子还红，那样太减分了，你会给杰西卡留下不好的印象的。还有莫蒂，你总是在不该脸红的地方脸红，哦对了还有你左边囊袋上的那颗痣，让我怀疑是不是有人在那儿的皮下面给你装个了阴/道，要不然一按那里那些源源不断水是从哪里来的，火星上的液态湖？我只能说，莫蒂，这是我唯一质疑你性别的时候。“

那个瞬间瑞克没有在意这些话能组装成一个中子弹，就像他组装一个中子弹时不会考虑全人类会不会在他断片之后被毁得一干二净。副驾驶的那一小块空间显然完全受到了中子弹的波及，之后是一片全然的死寂，像是氧气分子也被粉碎的一干二净。他用眼睛的余光瞥了一眼飞船前窗玻璃的倒影，看到莫蒂的脸红得像樱桃树上被鸟啄食了一半的果子，手却垂在身体两侧握成两个拳头。

“你怎么会……”莫蒂的声音开始拔高。“是我想的那样吗瑞克？天啊为什么我没有……你清除了我的记忆是吗？你该死的清除了我的记忆？和给电影剪辑一样清除了我的记忆？他妈的你……天啊瑞克……”

莫蒂停下来，声带在无间断地高强度工作中喘息了一会儿，还在变声期的嗓子破了声，听起来过分沙哑虚弱以至于让瑞克那颗许久未跳动的同理心稍微活动了一下。他想，也许自己不应该把这堆中子弹一股脑全部塞给莫蒂。近亲乱伦对他来说也不是小事，更何况循规蹈矩的莫蒂。他今天确实有点失控，也许他还未从今早的酒精中清醒。

“……瑞克，“莫蒂平复了下呼吸。他的声音听起来有点奇怪，好像一块石子卡进了他的喉咙，”是什么时候开始的？”

飞船平稳地停靠在车库前，瑞克目不斜视地拉开车门走了出来。“十四岁。”他说，听见莫蒂在右后方深吸一口气。他知道这让他听起来像什么。恋/童/癖，诱拐犯，居然对自己的亲孙子下手。即使是莫蒂先提出的请求，那也不是他继续的借口，所以瑞克无可辩解。记忆消除枪就在他的口袋里，瑞克想，他确定在莫蒂跑出车库的一秒前记忆消除枪能够击中他。

“瑞克，“但是莫蒂问，“是我先开始的吗？”

”是，原来你对自己有点自知之明。“瑞克目光越过莫蒂，盯着他走之前留下的试管。试管内的溶液彻底变了色，稀稀落落地析出黑色丑陋的沉淀，纠结在试管底部像是什么腐烂了几十天的动物骸骨。他的反应彻底毁掉了，应该在走之前做完，他又得去一次小熊星座北极二行星搞些当地哺乳动物的脑髓，瑞克想，这对于一个人来说是十分繁重的工作。”我每一次都消除了你的记忆，莫蒂，结果你下一次还会像只发情的狸猫那样蹭着我的腿，扯住我的衣角不让玩走，然后用你那圆溜溜的眼睛瞪着我——‘瑞克，外公，瑞克’——你知道这有多烦人吗？你现在知道你是个怎样扭曲饥渴精虫上脑的白痴了吗，莫蒂？”瑞克的声音和试管内的沉淀一起沉积了下来。“而我也是疯了，竟然会想去操一个莫蒂。“

“瑞克，那是怎么开始的……我不明白。“

莫蒂语气很快冷静下来，让瑞克有些意外。他拉过一把椅子，睁着那双继承了他的蓝眼睛看着瑞克，用着如同他们在谈论一个数学公式或者物理现象的语气继续问了下去。瑞克的胃不舒服地蠕动一下。莫蒂抢在瑞克之前又加了一句。

“我想要知道……你欠我这个。”

“好吧，小麻烦精——你有什么不明白的？不明白你为什么会突然对一个老头子感兴趣？为什么你的性癖突然从红发女孩转移到自己的外公身上？问问你自己，莫蒂，问问你自己为什么突然对一个老头子发情？”瑞克拧开自己的酒壶，威士忌燃烧着从他的喉管里滚下去，“第一次那天——嗝，我们那天刚刚到这个次元。你拿着小铲子掘完那个方形的坑给你自己，将自己拖进去，填上土之后突然精神崩溃了——别这样看着我，莫蒂，你那个时候确实比现在唧唧歪歪不少——你说再也支撑不下去了——“

”所以你就操了我？就是这样？“

”问问你自己，莫蒂，我怎么知道你那个时候突然如此需要我的注意？你抓着我的手不肯放开，即使在餐桌上吃晚餐的时候也是如此，我还不得不想办法编出一个理由向贝丝解释；我在车库狠狠地骂了你一顿，把你推开但是你又缠上来，一直跟着我到我的房间，拽着我的衣服骑在我身上——嗝，你说，莫蒂，我能怎么办，面对自己骑在自己身上还磨蹭勃起了的孙子？我只能用手帮你。你被揉揉蛋蛋就哭得不行，射了两次之后已经没了力气，但是还是同手同脚抱在我手臂上不肯松手，所以我只能操你，将你的脸压在枕头里从后面操你，直到你没心没肺地睡了过去，我还要给你洗个澡然后编辑你的记忆，然后换掉整套湿透的传单被褥——莫蒂，你可真是个麻烦精。“

在莫蒂脑内最隐秘的部分升起一团雾，悄悄告诉莫蒂瑞克没有撒谎。这可能是一种感觉，可能瑞克手指停留在他大腿根还未消散的触感，只会在被提及时才会出现。”好好吧，瑞克，还有吗？“

“第二次是因为你那点缺爱的心。一次冒险后我夸了你姐姐几句，你就受不了了，带着一脸被踢了一脚的狗狗样来到车库，站在房间正中央踢了一个锡制罐头十五分钟就是为了问我需不需要你来递工具。我只是让你递个扳手你就高兴坏了，举着那个铁块兴冲冲地冲过来，结果被你刚刚玩了半天的锡制罐头绊了一跤；你倒下来的时候蠢得像是被切除了前脑叶，还顺手砸烂了我组装了一半的设备。你抬起头来时那张尴尬的蠢脸现在还印在我的脑子里。”

“然后呢？”

“然后，莫蒂，然后你那张蠢脸就贴了上来，将满脸的鼻涕眼泪灰尘全都蹭在了我脸上和嘴上——你的嘴唇尝起来糟糕透了，莫蒂，又湿又咸，滑得像条待剥鳞的鱼——你亲我的时候一脸茫然，放开我的时候也是，好像你都不知道自己想要什么，不，你就是不知道自己在干什么，但是你居然还一边解我衣服一边用那种眼神盯着我，仿佛你期待我给你一个答案。可是你他妈要学会对自己的行为负责，我能给你什么答案？之后我操了你两次，一次正面一次背面，就在你现在身后的这张桌子上，14岁的你简直不懂什么叫做适可而止，底下的洞都快合不上了还想让我放更多的东西进去，我用‘你的屁眼会放不下mega种子’和‘不带你去我们的冒险’威胁你你才停下，天啊，莫蒂。”

“是啊。”莫蒂喃喃自语，回忆起那个像是个底部被凿了个洞的小猪储钱罐一样的自己。这个存钱罐灰蒙蒙的，既不漂亮，也不好看，因此没有人往里面投放过一枚硬币——杰瑞会带着惋惜的口吻说他有智力缺陷，贝丝在他和夏末之间毫不犹豫地选择夏末——但是瑞克突然带着他的传送枪住进了史密斯一家，只拉着他到处去些疯狂的冒险，让他第一次感到被人需要。他的确曾经将瑞克当作为他建造伊甸园的神，尽管这个伊甸园中是凶残的外星怪物，银河联邦的枪火是点缀在夜空的星星。

“是，啊。“瑞克眯起眼睛说，”所以你到底哪里不明白，莫蒂？“

“瑞瑞克，但是——如果你愿愿意做这这种事，接受了我，那你为什么要清除我的记忆？如果你对此感到恶心，为什么一开始继续了下去？“

“这还不明显吗，莫蒂？我以前告诉过你。我需要你的脑电波隐藏我的踪迹，为了让你一直乖乖听话我只能给你点甜头，即使那是你恶心的欲望，明白吗？“莫蒂一直坐在挡住车库出口的位置。瑞克粗暴地推着他的肩膀将他扫到一边。“我现在要去睡了，你有再多的问题也，也跟我毫无关系了，听见没有？”

现在瑞克知道他不会跑去贝丝那里哭诉，但是他还是选择清除掉莫蒂的记忆。他只需半夜溜进男孩的房间，通过连接这他床底的一条通道，这条通道在他刚搬进来后的一个月内就建成了，最初是为了方便他偷偷带着男孩溜出去去冒险。瑞克摇头，自己都不清楚胸膛里正在燃烧是什么，不过是酒精的代谢物也说不定——但是此刻有其它回忆从敞开的记忆宫殿的大门走了出来。他听见一声婴儿的啼哭，微弱得像是来自江边的钟声。曾经乘放过莫蒂的婴儿床坐落于现在墙上贴满大胸沙滩美女海报的房间内。那天杰瑞将贝丝和新生的莫蒂从医院接回来，站在厨房内试图弄明白怎么用微波炉加热出家庭晚餐，莫蒂被放在楼上的房间。贝丝生产莫蒂的时候是逆位，大出血，医生们花了很久将莫蒂从包裹他的母体内拖出来，出来的时候这个婴儿已经面色铁青，是一个新来的护士随意拍得那一下呛出卡在莫蒂嗓子内的那口血。接生的女医生摇着头，惋惜地对贝丝说将来这个孩子可能因为生产时的缺氧有智力缺陷。这番宣言在史密斯一家激起一阵持久的喧哗和争执，一直持续到所有人回家。瑞克在楼下厨房内的嘈杂声中通过传送门溜进放着新生儿的房间。他对着浑身粉红色的婴儿做了个鬼脸，婴儿愣了一下，一双来自自己外公的蓝眼睛一眨不眨地打量着这个陌生人，皱起自己尖尖的鼻尖，却在那个鬼脸下笑了出来。他向瑞克伸出两条短短的手臂。

瑞克端着婴儿的腋下，比第一次端着反物质水晶还要紧张，婴儿娇嫩的皮肤蹭着他手上的老茧，他突然意识到自己实验大褂上还沾着色彩斑斓的外星人的血，那还是他很久以来唯一能感受到的生物的温度了。瑞克桑切特的名字能让银河系联邦政府的士兵哭出声，这个小婴儿却对自己毫无顾忌的咯咯直笑。他冲着婴儿咧了咧嘴，门外却传来了脚步声。于是他只能放下婴儿，悄无声息地通过传送门消失了。

瑞克迈出一步，第二个回忆接踵而至。他最后一次在门板上操着莫蒂*，车库角落里滚着一个破了气的篮球。莫蒂在他阴茎上扭动，对他又哭又咬，脚趾在踢蹬中被磕破了皮，绑着绷带的胳膊抓伤了他的后背。汗水顺着瑞克的脊梁流过瑞克背上的伤口，瑞克抽搐了下眼角，松开一只托住男孩背部的手，然后盯着莫蒂慢慢移开另一只手的手掌，让男孩在下坠的失重感中惊慌失措地扒住瑞克的肩膀。瑞克，你是个混蛋。4，437，我看见了瑞克。记忆中的莫蒂用在泪水后的眼睛瞪着他，晶体在车库的灯光下被折射得混浊涣散，瑞克，为什么毁掉我的梦想。

你的梦想从头到尾假得像是加州女孩的小麦色皮肤，你还因为你那一点青春期荷尔蒙夺走本来属于那个外星人的孩子，莫蒂，你你你以为你站在道德的制高点上？

瑞克毫不留情地冲着莫蒂吐着口水，但是他知道自己的理由假得就像加州女孩小麦色的皮肤。这件事从来与道德准则无关，唯一的理由就是嫉妒。他提起莫蒂的脚腕，让他的腿根和那一点青春期男孩单薄的臀部曲线完全对准自己的阴茎，所以他能进入得更深，直到莫蒂抽着气翻着白眼在快感中窒息，对方放大的瞳孔带给他了无与伦比的满足感。就是那一个瞬间瑞克突然开始厌恶自己。哪有一位上帝会因为天使的背弃落下哪怕是一滴眼泪？

他意识到自己正在跌落神坛，而自己却无法阻止。

一个湿漉漉的触感突然落在瑞克的颧骨上，瑞克发现莫蒂正在眯起眼睛亲吻他，嘴唇蹭过他刻在皮肉里的皱纹和几道微小的伤疤，眼神像是一个孩子半夜隔着云层凝视着天上银河，接着那片嘴唇扫过瑞克嘴边的八字纹，即将碰到瑞克的嘴边。瑞克捏住莫蒂的下巴。

”莫蒂，你你以为你在干什么？“

瑞克脸颊的触感像是烤焦的麦皮面包，尝起来像是苦涩的灰烬。莫蒂不知道让自己亲吻上去的冲动是什么，但就像瑞克所说，他就是个不知道自己想要什么的青少年。

他今晚挽着杰西卡的手臂去舞会。红发女孩的皮肤很光滑，在他手底下融化成一道月光，而他在幸福感中融化成月光下的一条河流。他和杰西卡在舞会会场的霓虹灯光中摇头晃脑，在人群中分享了一只慢舞，然后他终于能够尝到杰西卡的嘴唇。红发女孩涂着亮晶晶的粉红色唇膏，在沸腾的热度中尝起来像是他在另一个次元吃过的最好吃的草莓冰淇淋。一曲结束后杰西卡将他拉去会场的厕所，在近乎蒙昧的灯光中她解开莫蒂的腰带。他想，这一天终于要到来了，女孩头顶的发旋带给他不可置信的狂喜，可是他的阴茎没有高高翘起，然后一秒射在自己的裤子里。

杰西卡还没有脱下他的裤子，他们身后没有锁的厕所门就被一脚踹开，怒气冲冲的布拉德冲进来拽开了他们。他连跪带爬地躲开了布拉德的拳头，拉着杰西卡想要离开，杰西卡却选择留在原地与布拉德争吵。他几次拽拽杰西卡的手腕，得到的却是一个怒视的眼神，于是莫蒂就知道他应该离开了。他花了几秒整理了自己的衣服，给瑞克发了条信息，站在停车场里望着夜空中的月亮。他心中有一种奇异的感觉，却意外的不是十分沮丧。月亮在莫蒂眼中变成杰西卡的脸，散发着柔和的光辉。

我确实想和杰西卡结婚，我希望我死得时候能够安眠在她的怀里，莫蒂想，但是自己却没有留下来跟布拉德争抢杰西卡，而他并不知道原因，就像他不知道自己为什么会亲吻瑞克。莫蒂只知道杰西卡和瑞克在他心中是完全两种不同的存在，一个激起他心中的柔情，另一个代表了他其余激烈的情绪。瑞克是活火山，岩浆滚滚，同时带来温暖与恐惧，狂热与愤恨。 

可是也许还有其它的原因。 

一次14岁他半夜被饿醒，下楼找吃的时路过客厅，一瞥见车库内的灯还亮着。他蹑手蹑脚地走过去，看见瑞克弓着背坐在他的工作台前，唯一一盏亮着的灯将他巨大的影子投射在天花板上。他喝着铁皮壶内的酒，眯着眼睛不知道在想什么，面前有两张被扣放在桌子上的照片，地上是成堆的玻璃瓶啤酒罐，在灯光的投射下被拉成一只又大又壮的黑漆漆的怪物，拖住瑞克影子的腿不松手。他旁边有一台莫蒂没有见过的仪器，仪器下有一小堆灰，空气中弥漫着有机物被烧焦后的刺鼻的臭味。瑞克背对着他，所以莫蒂看不到他的表情，但是他猜瑞克一定是凝视着那台机器。然后瑞克突然伸手扇了自己一个耳光，用力之大连手掌都变成了粉红色。他喃喃地骂了自己一句废物，撑着工作台想要站起来，灯光下他的影子扭曲得像个鬼影。一瞬间莫蒂感觉自己好像明白了什么，但是他又觉得自己什么都没有明白，只觉得一种直觉性的恐惧和悲伤在他心里翻滚。他在瑞克向车库的门走过来之前连滚带爬地爬上楼梯，冲回自己的房间，然后在房间的黑暗中蒙上被子慢慢窒息。无言地在床上翻滚大半夜后他的眼泪终于落了下来，源源不断一颗一颗地把枕套浸湿，以至于早上的时候整个枕头都散发出海水的潮味。贝丝对着他拿下来的枕头露出一个微妙的表情。他没有说话，用眼角的余光偷偷撇着坐在餐桌上吃蛋煎饼的瑞克。他的表情如常，与其它时候无异，仿佛昨晚他看见的那个瑞克只活在他的脑子里。 

瑞克也会痛苦吗？那是莫蒂第一次这样问自己。这个问题早已得到了解答，于是问题变成了他要怎么看待瑞克？他又要怎么看待自己？

瑞克是个恶魔或者一塌糊涂的神。莫蒂逐渐想明白了这一点，这个和耶和华一样能够降下创造光和降下洪水的人不应该被当做神朝拜，瑞克更不能成为他的生存理由。他想，瑞克就是一个Chick-fill-A的炸鸡汉堡，自己热爱油脂，但是他知道没有了瑞克他的生活会更加健康。他还跟着瑞克到处冒险，跟在他背后跑来跑去，是因为那天他看见瑞克坐在试验台前。即使瑞克需要他大过于爱他，他也不想瑞克随意死在宇宙某个的角落。

”莫蒂，你你以为你在干什么？你这次又是为了什么理由？“

瑞克抓住莫蒂的手腕拉开了莫蒂，他被眼皮半遮住的眼睛很是深沉。莫蒂抬头看着他，突然有了一种瑞克一定不会拒绝的预感。

“嗯，就就像你告诉我的，及时行乐，活在当下。我们以前也做过不是吗？“

“你被杰西卡拒绝了是不是，小混蛋。“瑞克说，松开了他的手腕，于是莫蒂顺着重力倒向面前这个老人。“是啊。”这不完全是谎话，莫蒂也明显感觉到瑞克的表情变得更加自在。“欲求不满的小混蛋。”瑞克说，任由莫蒂跪倒他两腿中间。

“给我个口活。“莫蒂听见瑞克命令道。

做你叫我做的，瑞克和莫蒂冒险的第一准则。莫蒂嘟囔着，伸手解开瑞克的皮带扣，棉质内裤下的性器静静地垂在那里。他迟疑地看着几乎碰到他鼻尖地灰蓝色的毛发，想象着这个东西一会儿会贯穿他身体的样子，试探性地张嘴含住性器的冠头。他尝到了雄性体液味道，嘴唇厌恶性地卷起，但是瑞克发出的那个微小的鼻音足够鼓励他将性器的整个前端吞了下去，在几乎没有空间的嘴巴内用舌尖舔弄冠头前端的缝隙。瑞克哼出一声难耐的气音，一只手捏住男孩的下巴开始操他的嘴，阴茎碾过男孩柔软的舌头，带出莫蒂控制不住的呻吟和口水，将眼泪和他冠头流出的前液一起蹭在莫蒂黄色T恤的领口。

“啪嗒。“莫蒂听到了另一声黏腻的水声，然后有什么冰凉的胶体顺着他的脊柱倒了下来，缓慢地一点点地流动，一直流到莫蒂微微张开的洞口，然后一根带着老茧的粗糙的手指钻了进来，拉开最脆弱的入口后，像一条狡猾的蛇迅速钻向深处。莫蒂扶着瑞克的大腿如同抓着浮木，在近乎让人蒸腾的热度头晕目眩。这比他想象中的糟糕太多，也美好太多。

“你喜欢我的阴茎胜过奶子是吗莫蒂？“

这让莫蒂耳根通红，脸上的几颗小雀斑鲜活地跳起了舞。他的嘴唇已经肿了，开口说话时有些酥麻的疼痛。

“我我给你口交过吗，瑞克？”

莫蒂好奇起之前瑞克在性爱里对待自己的方式，因为那是一个哭哭啼啼的莫蒂，因为缺爱和不安全感留着眼泪，如此露骨地渴望着来自别人的注意。他绝对会偷偷摸会那个藏着自己所有被删除记忆的地下室，找出那些管子回放一遍，而现在他想听瑞克亲口说出来。不仅因为这会听上去很性感，而是莫蒂有种感觉，他让瑞克间接承认了些他一直想要听到瑞克说的话。

也许是”我爱你”这个简单的句子。

“你以前那张小嘴？算了吧莫蒂，我还不想用窒息谋杀我的亲生孙子，14岁时候你的嘴连我一半的阴茎都放不下。”瑞克说，眯起眼睛，“你这个小变态，就这么想听？“他将莫蒂从自己腿间拉起来，跨做在他的勃起上。”现在掰开自己的屁股，自己吞进去，我讲给你听。“

莫蒂对着瑞克的勃起小心翼翼地坐了下去，即使他的屁股已经被瑞克的手指和润滑剂弄得很湿了，肠肉黏糊糊地往外翻。他紧张地发抖，手指僵硬地陷入瑞克肩膀上的肌肉里，但是坐下去的那一刻莫蒂就知道这以前绝对发生过。他穴口的肌肉记得一切，在这根唯一敞开过它的性器贴上来的那一刻就已经完全放松，将瑞克性器最粗的头部吞了进去，一小口一小口惬意缓慢地吮吸。瑞克哼了一声，自如地将整个阴茎捅了进去，挤出一点润滑剂，湿漉漉地顺着莫蒂的大腿内侧流了下来，滴在瑞克解开一半的皮带扣上，黏糊糊地反着光。

瑞克的眼睛一直盯着男孩的脸，专注于他的每一丝细微的反应。他看见男孩的眼角瞥着自己皮带扣上的反光，整张脸泛起更加鲜艳的粉红色。”第一次第二次我根本会没有用润滑剂，莫蒂，你，你射得太快了，一看你就完全是个处，所以我就干脆用了你的精/液做得润滑。我足足给你扩张了十五分钟，莫蒂，结果我一进去你还是哭得不行，所以我不得不又退出来。”

嗯，我，我以为你会直接继续的。莫蒂有一瞬间想说，但是他正忙着揽住瑞克的脖子以便在来自下身的冲击中稳固自己；还有快感，岩浆一般的快感，在莫蒂血液中燃烧。他的下半身已经融化了，变成咕嘟嘟冒着水泡的沼泽，用根树枝搅一搅就会吐出水来。他控制着不让自己的呻吟过分响亮，因此这个空间中的另外一种声音就格外刺耳，水声和肉体拍打声仿佛被无限放大。他低下头，小心翼翼地用自己的嘴唇碰了碰瑞克的嘴角。

”我总有一天会因为炸鸡汉堡变成一个胖子。“

瑞克挑挑眉毛。”这莫名其妙的话是从哪来的？“他看看手底下少年单薄的附在肋骨上的皮肉，和撑在他身体两侧狭窄紧致的盆骨。曾经有一段时间莫蒂钟爱破洞低腰牛仔裤——也不知道是那个蠢小子在莫蒂高中发起的时尚——那条牛仔裤有段时间差点成为瑞克心脏病的罪魁祸首。当莫蒂穿着那条牛仔裤在客厅看电视，一条腿搭上沙发一条腿在半空中晃悠时，裤子上面的破洞露出他圆润小巧的膝盖骨；或者他弯腰在冰箱的最下层拿出一桶牛奶，他那刚刚发育的一点屁股肉暴露在瑞克的目光下，中间有一条浅浅的沟，而瑞克清楚地知道将他的手指向下移多少寸会摸到那个曾经包容过他的洞口。他曾经需要用报纸来掩饰自己的目光，在聒噪无趣的文字中嫌恶自己，而现在，莫蒂在他面前对他完全敞开，不知羞耻地扭动身体。

“没，没什么，瑞克。”莫蒂嘟囔着，揽住瑞克的肩把两个人拉得更近。他在喉咙内响亮地呻吟，因为他快要到了，即使自己的阴茎还没有被触碰过。莫蒂的前列腺体真的是意外地浅，这也许和他单薄的屁股有关系。瑞克冲他眨眨眼，给了他一个坏笑。

“别这么快，莫蒂。”瑞克将他举了起来，阴茎滑出莫蒂体内，黏糊糊的声音让莫蒂脸红。莫蒂被放在桌上，膝窝被托起，整个泛红的下体暴露在空气中，然后瑞克只是用两根手指玩弄他已经敞开的洞口，拉扯剩下每一寸讲自己羞涩折叠起来的皱褶。空虚和满足同时填满莫蒂。他握住瑞克的手腕，小腿勾着对方的肩膀，主动在瑞克的手上操着自己，让粗糙生着老茧的手指进入得更深。

“瑞克，我需要你。”

莫蒂呻吟着。瑞克无意识地笑了起来，潜意识里咆哮的怪物终于得到了满足。他扶住自己的性器对准莫蒂的洞口，重新一寸寸分开洞口内已经充血的肉膜，想着第一次同样的地方是如何看上去近乎不堪重负，莫蒂纤细的腿甚至不能搭在他的肩上。他现在身下的男孩已经长大不少了。

时间的荒诞感突然击中了瑞克。这种感觉他一共有过两次，一次是莫蒂对他怒吼说自己为醉酒后的瑞克处理过太多的中子弹，一次是莫蒂一眼识破他悬挂在房梁上的注射器是腌黄瓜血清。而现在，他真正意义上从这句身体上看出了成长的痕迹。但是那又怎样？瑞克和莫蒂永远会一起去冒险。瑞克和莫蒂一百年都不会分开。

两个人在无言中一起到达高潮。

莫蒂躺在瑞克身边，在那张仅供一人的小床上挣扎着挤出一些空间，紧紧贴着瑞克汗湿的后背，对方身上有些辛辣的酒味熏烤着他的头脑，将他迷迷糊糊地拽进灰蓝色的梦境。他下巴下瑞克肩部的肌肉牵动了一下，将他沉重的眼皮稍微拉开一条缝。他模模糊糊地嘟囔几声，胳膊挪动几下按住了瑞克插在白大褂兜子里面的手。

“瑞……瑞克……你这次别想消除我的记忆……”他在睡意中喃喃着，“我……”

他是想说什么来着？是我是自愿的，我想要记住，还是我爱你？但是莫蒂被拉到了梦境里。他在一片迷蒙的灰蓝色中缓慢漂浮，温热的雾气扑在他身上。

梦境中他恍若变成一只皮毛稀释的小怪物，徒步于冰雪交加的冰原，剧烈的风暴让他瑟瑟发抖，冰蓝色的天空像是一只从上而下凝视的眼。他向前极力跌跌撞撞地奔跑，向往着地平线处温暖的绿洲和湖边开出的一朵玫瑰。

他逐渐长出厚实的皮毛，于是风暴也不能阻挡他。终于他走出冰原，来到绿洲，风雪和冰蓝色的天空被抛在后面，在视野中遥远地凝成一道微光。他来到绿洲旁边，取了一口水，闻闻那朵绽放的玫瑰。这时背后的风雪开始咆哮，像是一种呼唤，于是他从绿洲的水中抬起头。

他选择向回走去。  
——END——

注：  
*情节源于瑞克和莫蒂漫画20话。  
莫蒂因为杰西卡喜欢肌肉男所以拜托瑞克将他变成肌肉男，瑞克给他喝下了一种外星生物的蛋，蛋中外星生物的宝宝会寄生在莫蒂的肌肉中，强化他的肌肉。莫蒂变成肌肉男后参加了篮球队，也和杰西卡在一起了，之后再也没有和瑞克去过冒险，于是瑞克用传送门将位于次元437外星生物带到c-137次元，所以他就能名正言顺地给莫蒂动手术，将莫蒂肌肉中寄生的外星宝宝取出来。恢复原样的莫蒂只能继续和瑞克去冒险了。莫蒂并不知道外星生物是瑞克带过来的。


End file.
